


Home

by AngelynMoon



Series: Home [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Baby Werewolf Calls Stiles Mommy because of Reasons, Creepy kidnapper, Gen, Kidnapped Child, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Pack Bonding, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes missing, it takes some time to get back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Summary: Stiles goes missing, it takes some time to get back home.

 

\---

"Don't be surprised when I disappear." Stiles said, they all thought he was being his usual sarcastic self, until he was gone.

They searched for months, hoping to find him, they called Derek and Peter, wondering, hoping that maybe Stiles had gone to them. They asked Jackson to keep an eye out for him in London, but as the years passed they slowly stopped actively looking for him, never giving up hope that he would just turn up though.

The Sheriff refused to give up but then Stiles was all the man had left and when the Hales returned to Beacon Hills to help find Stiles the Sheriff and Peter seemed to fall together, the Sheriff seemed to make the older werewolf sane.

But they never did find Stiles and life continues.

\---

Stiles woke and wondered where he was. It was dark and it was cold and there was a sniffling noise nearby that told him he wasn't alone.

"Hello?" Stiles called.

"'lo?" A small voice echoed off of the walls.

Stiles stilled for a moment, the voice sounded young, like a child.

"How old are you?" Stiles asked.

"'m three." The voice said.

"Shit." Stiles whispered. "My name is Stiles, what's yours?"

"Amy."

"Amy, that's a pretty name."

"The man says my name is Jennie now." The girl cried.

"It's okay, Amy, it'll be okay, I promise." Stiles told her.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I'll get us out of here, promise." Stiles vowed.

\---

Stiles tried not to flinch from the man's touch as he let his hand caress his shoulder. The man was crazy, crazier than Uncle Peter the Undead Wolf. 

If the situation had been different Stiles would have knocked the man out and run as far as he could when he had first realized he had been kidnapped, but the little girl that had also been kidnapped with him made him realize he needed a better plan than that, because he couldn't leave her with captain crazy.

The girl, it turned out was from a pack in Louisiana and had shown her werewolf the first full moon after they were taken and despite not being a wolf Stiles could feel the pack bond form between them when he had protected her from the man.

She'd called him mommy ever since and the man had insisted on being daddy. it seemed that captain crazy had just wanted a family and due to lack of interest on other people's part he had kidnapped Stiles and Amy, and renamed them Marie and Jennie.

For three years Stiles had tried to convice the man that he and Amy wouldn't run but only recently had the man begun to believe him. In the three years since being taken Stiles had tried not to do anything that would compromise his plan to escape and so far it had been working. 

Stiles was allowed out of the basement within the first year, able to roam the house the man had brought them to, he'd been given free range of the kitchen and the food, learning what the man preferred and wouldn't turn down.

In the second year the man had allowed him to have a garden for their vegetables and spices, which thrilled Stiles to no end because he could pass some of the poisons as herbs, the poisons which he would need later for his escape plan.

The third year he'd finally been allowed to take Amy to the town that was nearby because the man was sick due to a little help from Stiles and they needed food.

When he got to the town he was disappointed because there were no phones and the closest radio was three towns away, their kidnapper had planned well.

\---

Stiles carefully lifted Amy up, her body heavy as she remained asleep on his shoulder. Stiles had already packed a backpack full of supplies and put it on his shoulders, now all he had to do was sneak out to the car that he had parked far enough away that the man wouldn't hear it start up.

The man would hopefully be bed ridden for a few more days but they needed to get away now, because the man seemed to be more insistent on Stiles taking up the marital duties of a wife and it had taken a lot of will power on Stiles' part not to mention that they weren't married, he wouldn't put it past the man to have a ceremony arranged for them.

Stiles placed Amy in her car seat and the bag in the front seat before getting in and starting the car and beginning the long drive to Louisiana, as much as he had grown to love Amy and their pack bond had grown Stiles knew he had to take her back to her pack, if he could find it.

\---

North Dakota, they had been in North Dakota the whole time, Stiles let his forehead rest on the steering wheel as the car filled up, suddenly glad that the man only had cash in his wallet and a lot of it too.

It took seven days to get to Louisiana because Stiles was afraid that captain crazy would come after them and that made him cautious, it made him trade the car in for a different one near the border of South Dakota and again in Kansas and just before they crossed over into Louisiana from Texas.

Stiles was just glad that Amy thought it was all a game, she had very few memories from before the man despite being three when she was taken and a werewolf, but she was thrilled to be going on a road trip with mommy.

Stiles was a little worried what would happen when he found her pack, after all she wasn't the toddler they had lost and she had formed a pack bond with a stranger and a human and the girl had only been able to tell him a little about her pack and Stiles couldn't tell her stories to remind her of them, but he had told her of his pack, late at night when the man locked them in the basement for the night that first year or their room the second and third. 

When the man had overheard them one night he had demanded to know who the people were and Stiles lied and said it was just a story, after all werewolves weren't real, that had relaxed the man and he had let them have their stories.

\---

Stiles walked into the Sheriff's office and looked at the missing person's board hoping that this was the town that Amy was from, that her pack hadn't given up hope yet.

Her smiling face beamed at him from the missing poster. Stiles smiled a little and memorized the address before he exited the building, holding his hand out for Amy's when he passed the little girl where she sat eating a Popsicle.

He loaded her up in the van they had picked out and started it up.

"Are you ready to go home?" Stiles asked as he drove.

"Home!" Amy shouted excitedly.

"Yeah, your mom and papa will be there waiting for you." Stiles grinned at her in the mirror; he would have to tell them that she might have issues with calling her biological dad daddy because of the man that had taken her.

"Mommy, too." Amy said, "But not daddy."

"No, not daddy." Stiles echoed as he pulled up to the house.

Stiles exited the car and went over to help Amy get out.

For a moment they just stood on the sidewalk in front of the house.

Amy looked up at Stiles, "Home?" she asked.

"Yeah, your home, don't you recognize any of the smells?" Stiles asked.

The door to the house opened and a woman stood silently in the doorway, her entire posture shocked and hopeful and a little bit angry and possessive.

Amy shrunk into Stiles' leg.

Stiles knelt next to her, "Don't you want to go home?"

Amy buried her face into Stiles' neck and started to sob.

The woman approached them, "Amy?" she asked.

Amy sobbed harder.

"Hi, I'm Stiles," Stiles began, "I think we should talk."

The woman snarled at him, "You took my child."

"No!" Stiles shouted, "I really think we should talk, inside, I'm..." Stiles looked around, still nervous about the man and if he might have been able to follow them. "I'm not feeling safe out here."

The woman looked at Stiles, "I'm calling my Alpha."

"Okay." Stiles agreed as she motioned him to follow her.

Stiles let her close the door behind him and Amy keened against his neck as she heard the lock click. Even Stiles flinched.

"It's okay, Amy, we're safe, I promise." Stiles whispered into her ear as the woman walked deeper into the house "We're safe now, promise."

"Promise?" Amy whispered back.

"As safe as a mountain ash barrier."

Amy nodded and pulled away a little as the woman return with an older man.

Stiles barely managed not to flinch back a step but his heart stuttered in his chest and he knew the werewolf probably heard it do so.

The harshness in the man's eyes faded when he noticed the flinch and stutter.

"You were taken too, weren't you?" the man asked making the woman gasp.

"Yeah." Stiles said, looking away.

"Have you contacted your family?" The man asked.

Stiles shook his head, "I was more worried about not being followed and getting Amy home."

"Nobel of you, human." The werewolf said, the woman opening her mouth to say something.

"Stiles, my name is Stiles." Stiles repeated a sentence he had spoken to himself many times over the last three years, a similar one spoken to Amy when they were alone.

"Amy, my name is Amy." Amy responded to Stiles' sentence like he had taught her.

Stiles smiled at her and nuzzled their noses together, "Yes, it is."

The other two watched them and exchanged a look.

"Our Alpha will be here soon, would you like something to drink while we wait?" The woman asked.

"Chocolate!" Amy shouted.

"You've had enough sugar for today, how about apple juice?" Stiles said.

Amy pouted but nodded, "Apple juice, please."

The woman smiled at her but Amy buried her face into Stiles' neck again making the woman's smile dim.

The man led them to the living room and Stiles tried to settle Amy next to him but she wasn't having it at all so she sat on his lap with the juice the woman brought her while they waited in silence.

Ten minutes later the door opened and a large man entered the living room, Stiles stiffened and tightened his grip on Amy, a part of him frightened but knowing that this man wouldn't hurt him, but Stiles was still afraid.

"Amy." The man whispered and Amy was suddenly whimpering into his shirt.

"Amy?" Stiles asked.

"No." Amy screamed.

"No, what, Amy?" Stiles asked.

Amy looked up at Stiles with tear filled eyes.

"Mommy, don't leave me, I'm afraid of the dark!" She cried.

"Oh, but Amy, dear, the moon is so bright tonight." Stiles murmured to her as he had done many times in the last three years when the man had insisted on them sleeping separated and wouldn't let Stiles give Amy a nightlight.

"I see." The Alpha murmured.

"See what, my baby is back!" The woman screamed.

"She's not part of the pack anymore." The Alpha said.

"What do you mean?" The man asked.

"She formed a new bond with the person most receptive." The Alpha explained.

"What's that mean, for her, I mean?" Stiles asked.

"It means that you take care of her from now on." The Alpha said.

"No!" The woman screamed, reaching for Amy, who scrambled away whimpering.

"I brought her home." Stiles said slowly, "She was supposed to stay here, where it's safe. She has to be safe!" 

The Alpha shushed Stiles while the other man pulled the woman away, "You've done very well at keeping her safe for the last three years, she calls you mother and has most likely formed a pack bond with you."

Stiles began to panic, for the first time in the last three years his vision tunneled and he couldn't breathe.

"Shhh, all is well, you are safe and so is Amy, calm down and breath with me." The Alpha murmured quietly. "That's it, that's it." He murmured as Stiles calmed down.

"We offer you our home to rest safely." The Alpha told Stiles, "Stay for a few days, rest and then we will help you get home to your own family."

The three then left the room leaving Stiles and Amy alone.

Amy crawled into Stiles' lap, "Guess it's you and me, for real now, pup."

Amy smiled, "Of course, Mommy."

\---

Stiles wasn't sure what to do about Amy's real mother, she was trying to let go because her Alpha told her it was what was best for Amy but Amy was hers and Stiles felt bad that he was taking her from her after she had waited so long to have her back. 

Amy didn't realize the heartbreak she caused every time she called Stiles mommy and if Stiles hadn't guessed that it would make everything harder he would have offered to take the woman with them to Beacon Hills.

"You're welcome to visit and we'll make weekly calls and maybe when she's older she'll want to visit." Stiles told her.

"You're taking my baby." The woman cried.

"I know, I know, when I left I thought I was going to have to give her back, that I would have to leave her and I know that it's not fair and if there was a way to make it better for her to stay here I would but she doesn't remember before, I tried, but she knows I'd do anything for her." Stiles said, "Anything."

The woman looked at Stiles, "Anything." She echoed and watched her Alpha load the little girl into the four door car they were trading Stiles' van for.

The Alpha had already had her sign custody of her daughter to Stiles and they were going to drive away in a few minutes with money to get to California and Beacon Hills where Stiles' family and pack were.

Stiles had refused to call them to let them know he was coming, he wasn't sure if they would believe him because he wasn't the sixteen year old that had gone missing.

"I expect a call every holiday and maybe I'll come visit for Christmas and her birthdays." The woman said and for Stiles it felt like a peace offering.

"Definitely." Stiles agreed. "We should get going, if we leave now we might make it halfway through Texas before she wakes up."

"Call when you stop and when you leave and when you get there." The woman said.

"I will." Stiles agreed.

"And we have the description of the man, we'll be watching for him." The Alpha promised, and Stiles was sure if they saw him the man would never be seen again.

"See you later." Stiles waved as he drove out into the night.

\---

Stiles drove into Beacon Hills early in the morning, with a sleeping six year old in the backseat. He drove past his house and parked for an hour, frowning when an unfamiliar person exited the building; another half hour told him that his father no longer lived in the house and Stiles wondered where his father might have moved to or if something had happened to him.

Stiles hoped he had only moved.

Stiles sighed and started the car, his mind wandering as he drove the familiar streets, passing by the school as he drove out to the edges of town and towards the Preserve and the old Hale house, he wondered if the others had finally rebuilt it.

Stiles pulled to a stop and smiled softly at the rebuilt Hale Pack Home. Stiles wondered who all stayed at the house, surly not just the two Hales.

"Mommy?" Amy said from the backseat, voice sleep slurred.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked turning to look at the girl.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're here."

"Can we get out?" She asked.

Stiles hesitated as he looked at the house.

"Mommy?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Stiles decided.

\---

Stiles took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock again.

"Mommy?" Amy asked as she shook the hand she held.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked looking down at her.

"Aren't you going to knock?" She asked.

"Yeah." Stiles took another breath and knocked.

After a few minutes the door opened, "Its five fricken o'clock in the morning, whatever you're selling we're not buying." Peter snarled before looking at the person on their porch.

"Stiles?" The werewolf asked.

"Hi." Stiles sounded.

The werewolf stared at the boy in front of him for a long moment, "Get in here."

Stiles stepped into the house quietly as the werewolf stepped back to let him and Amy in.

"Where the hell have you been, we've been so worried." Peter cried as he threw his arms around Stiles in a hug.

Stiles patted his back awkwardly, "I'm sorry my kidnapper wasn't big on phones."

"Kidnapper." Peter snarled.

"Yeah, me and Amy were taken three years ago, we escaped and I took Amy to her Pack, but we have a Pack bond that's stronger and now she's mine." Stiles babbled a little.

"At least you haven't changed too much." Peter said, "Everyone is still sleeping they were out late dealing with Harpies, I think it was."

"Oh, I... do you know where my dad is?" Stiles asked, lifting Amy when she tugged his hand, she rested her head on his shoulder and fell back to sleep. "I went by the house and he wasn't there."

"John lives here, most of the Pack does, Scott and Allison live near Chris in town." Peter explained.

"Oh, he's okay right?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, he's fine, still looking for you, most of the Pack hopes you'll turn up." Peter said as he motioned Stiles to sit.

"What aren't you telling me?" Stiles asked as Peter sat in the armchair.

"I'm dating your father." Peter blurted.

"Darn, there goes that plan." Stiles muttered.

"What plan?"

"The one to make Scott and me brothers for real." Stiles said.

"Ahh." Peter sounded. "Where's the little one's Pack from?"

"Louisiana."

"That's a long drive."

"Yeah, the drive there was way more stressful than the one here." Stiles admitted.

"Yes, I'm sure it was." Peter murmured. "Why don't you rest for a few hours before the Pack decends, you're safe now."

Stiles smiled and settled himself on the couch, feeling Peter tuck a blanket around him that smelled like Derek and home and Pack and he felt safe for the first time in three years.

\---

Derek stumbled down the stairs, frowning at Peter who sat in the armchair just staring at the couch with something like awe.

"Peter?" Derek asked.

"Derek." Peter said looking at the Alpha, "What time is it?" 

"About seven, why are you up? You haven't been up before eight since you and John got together." Derek questioned.

"Someone knocked on the door this morning." Peter said.

"I thought that was a dream." Derek said.

"You all were pretty tired after the Harpies." Peter said, looking back to the couch.

"Who was at the door?" Derek asked.

"Hmm?" Peter sounded looking back at Derek.

"Who was at the door, Peter?" Derek asked.

"A ghost..." Peter said looking back at the couch, "Unless you can see them too."

"See who?" Derek asked walking over to look at what was on the couch that was so distracting. "Stiles." Derek gasped.

"You can see him too then, that's great." Peter said.

"What? When? Where? How? Why?" Derek gasped.

"Let's wait for the others to get up, Stiles had a long drive, with a pup no less." Peter said softly, standing up and between Derek and Stiles.

"A pup?" Derek echoed, hollowly.

"She's his now." Peter said softly, "They have a Pack bond."

"Right, help me start breakfast." Derek said turning to the kitchen.

"Peter?" Derek asked when he didn't hear the man following him, turning to look at the other.

"Someone should stay here, just to make sure he's real." Peter said quietly, looking at the boy on the couch.

Derek softened, "Yeah, why don't you do that."

"Okay." Peter said sitting down again.

\---

Stiles woke to the smell of bacon and a giggle in his ear.

"Mommy, he's making funny faces at me."

"Who is?" Stiles asked.

"Uncle Isaac."

"Well, show him how it's done." Stiles told her lifting her off of him and sitting up.

"You're real." Isaac whispered as he hugged Stiles.

"Yeah, I'm home."

"Good." Isaac said, turning to make faces at Amy.

"You okay, pup?" Stiles asked with his hand resting on her head.

She nodded as she made a new face at Isaac.

"Okay, I'm going to use the bathroom; Uncle Isaac will stay with you until I get back." 

"'Kay."

Stiles used the bathroom quickly; unsure of how long it would take Amy to notice he was gone. Not long because when he returned the girl was crying and Isaac and Peter were trying to comfort her, making her sob harder.

"Hey, now, Moon child, what's got you in tears, the moon promises to be lovely and bright tonight." Stiles said softly as he lifted her up.

"You were gone, Mommy." Amy sobbed.

"Only a moment, Moon child, I wouldn't leave you in the sun." Stiles murmured.

"Promise?" Amy asked.

"Promise, Moon child." Stiles told her, letting her bury her face in his neck.

"Sorry about that." Stiles whispered, "We're having a bit of an issue with her trusting men after everything that's happened."

"Right." Peter said, "Breakfast is cooking, do you want to sit at the table while we wait for the others?" 

Stiles shrugged and let Isaac lead him to the table, Amy sitting on his lap, refusing to budge, not even for Isaac’s funny faces.

\---

Peter stopped the others before they entered the dining room, "There's something you should know before you go in."

"What?" Chris asked still tired after running with the Pack after Harpies all night.

"Stiles came back." Peter said.

"What!?" The group shouted.

"He showed up this morning, he's said a little but he was kidnapped and escaped with a little werewolf that was also taken, she formed a Pack bond, she's his now, and they're home." Peter explained.

"What's a Stiles?" Cora asked from where she stood next to Boyd.

"Stiles is Back!" Scott yelled and darted into the dining room before Peter could grab him.

"Scottie." They heard Stiles cry.

"Stiles, it is you, you're back, we missed you so much." Scott babbled.

"Yeah, I'm back, now, it’s okay, shh it's okay." Stiles murmured softly.

"You're sure it's him?" John asked.

"Yeah, it smells like him and looks like him, even babbled like him, and when he talked there was no stutter in his heart, even when he talked about a brother plan." Peter said softly.

John smiled, "Yeah, they weren't really subtle about that."

"You can wait, you know, or have him come out here first." Peter told John as the others entered the dining room.

John shook his head, "He's back, I'm not the only one that lost him."

"Okay." Peter said.

\---

Stiles looked up as Peter and his father entered the room. Stiles smiled at his dad and stood setting Amy on the chair so he could be enveloped in his dad's arms and then he began to cry, just sobbing as he hadn't allowed himself to do in the last three years.

Slowly he became aware that his dad was whispering to him, "Shh, it's okay, it'll be okay, you're home, you're safe, you're home, you're safe." Again and again.

Soon enough Amy crawled into their hug and the rest of the Pack, and Stiles finally stopped crying.

"All better now, Mommy?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, all better, Moon child." Stiles said as he pulled away from his dad.

"Can we eat now, I'm hungry."

Stiles laughed for the first time in three years, glad to be safe and at home with his Pack.


End file.
